Once Upon a Time, Shishido and Ohtori sensei
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: This is AU! Fanfiction with Shishido and Ohtori and Taki as teachers in Koori Gakuen. And our History teacher Shishido Ryou and Music teacher Ohtori Choutarou have a little fun in the empty hallway between lessons :3 Special made for Haru-chan!


**Disclaimer : Tenipuri and all the characters owned by Takeshi Konomi**

**Pairing: Shishido x Ohtori**

**Rating : ….I can say R**

**This is AU! Fanfiction with Shishido and Ohtori (and Taki) are teachers in Koori Gakuen. And our History teacher Shishido Ryou and Music teacher Ohtori Choutarou have a little fun in the empty hallway between lessons :3**

**Written for Haru-chan, as her birthday was several days ago. I'm sorry for the late present. I hope you enjoy this TT/TT**

__

"_Nn,"_

He watched as the pair of eyes in front of him fluttered. Shishido Ryou sucked deeper on the soft skin, felt the rapid thumps of Ohtori's heart under his fingertips. His fingers moved to stroke the hardened nubs of Ohtori's chest and quickly he stuffed his tongue in Ohtori's mouth, tried to stifle a moan that he knew were going to came out from the pink lips.

"S-Shishido-san, I'm…" Choutarou breathed heavily, "…I want…"

"D-Don't!" Shishido hissed, "You will mess up your pants!"

"Mm, but…" Choutarou gulped, "I can… go to class like this…"

Shishido stared at Choutarou in front of him –blushed, gasping, needy, hot sweats all over his warmed face. He really wanted to let him come too, but…

"Ah, I got an idea," Shishido grinned. He kneeled down, and started unbuckled Ohtori's belt. The younger man was surprised, and hissed, "S-Shishido-san…?"

"I'll gulp it all down so it won't leave any stain, okay?" Shishido licked his lips. He unzip Ohtori's pants, and pulled it down along with the gray briefs they white haired man was wearing. Ohtori shuddered, and Shishido grinned. Ohtori was needy, indeed. A scene in front of him showed it all.

"Who knows you're this easily turned on, Chou?" Shishido whispered, "All I did were kissing and touching you a bit,"

Ohtori closed his eyes. Those words by his older lover definitely embarrassed him a lot, because he blushed even harder. He clenched his fist on his turtle neck and pulled it a bit to cover his mouth, tried to stifle his own moan.

"Are you turned on too whenever you see me in the teacher room, across your own table?" Shishido smiled slyly, "You went home, thinking about me and jerked off?"

Choutarou was shaking his head and hummed a cute protesting sound–his legs were trembling, as he leaked more from his very private member. As it dripped, Shishido began with a small lick, all the way from down to the tip. Choutarou clenched harder, and now was crying little tears because of how splendid it felt.

Shishido licked his own lips, then put all of them in his mouth. Choutarou's stifled moun of his name –"H-hihi…do..han…" –encourage him to pleasured his lover even more, kiss and lick it till Choutarou, his entire body shuddered and he produced a high-pitched hum along with set of white juice spurted out from his member.

And as his promise, Shishido drank it all, just like when he drank milk on his breakfast, and he even licked his lips with enjoyed face as he put away his mouth and make sure not even a bit of the will stained over Ohtori's pants. Ohtori, trembled and crying, was in the middle of gaining back a normal breathing pace, as Shishido kissed all over his neck again.

"Shishido-san…" Choutarou said silently. Shishido hummed and looked up (shit, yeah, his younger love was taller, dammit), stroking along the white cheek and replied, "Yes?"

Choutarou smiled, shyly and sweetly, "Thank you,"

And Shishido, seeing that smile, was thinking how he's so much in love with the man in front of him. Choutarou was very sweet, very kind, very nice, he's cute and had the best smile among entire humans ever alive –Shishido could die happily now.

"But you're…" Choutarou dropped his eyelids a bit, his fingers walked slowly along Shisido's thigh to Shishido's hardened member, "Hard too, right…?"

The brown colored eyes were staring at him with so much care and love but also lust and passion at the same time that Shishido felt like he's going crazy. Shishido gulped, and said, "I…am,"

"I can repay you back," Choutarou smiled, shyly, "I want to make you come…"

The bell rang.

Ryou almost screamed out loud. His next class was still in the next one hour, but Choutarou had class after this. Well, luckily then that Chouta came first… but still, SHIT…!

Choutarou looked a bit worried, "Shishido-san…"

"Is… okay," Shishido stared a bit worriedly at his own growing member, "I… can go to the toilet or something,"

"But I want to…" Choutarou whispered, "Make you come…"

"No, you got class after this, right? Mine was still one hour later, so I can… take care of this first. I can cover this with book, and go to the toilet…" Shishido grinned, "You don't have worried…"

Choutarou was showing him very brightened hopeful eyes, but Shishido can't let Choutarou late for his class just because he got to make Shishido come. Shishido stroked the cherry-colored hickey blooming on the creamy white skin of Ohtori's neck, "Really, Chou. I can't let you be late for your class. Chou, this one… you can cover it with your turtle neck, right?"

"Mm…" Choutarou sighed, finally gave up, "Okay… But… Kiss me once again…?"

Ryou gladly granted the younger man's wish. Ohtori tidied up his pants and sweater while Shishido checked if there's something suspicious with his shirt. He found nothing, only some wrinkled spot, and he opened the door.

"Watch your step," Ryou said, "Don't make the broom fell,"

Ohtori jumped out from the equipment's cupboard and he brushed his hair with his fingers. They both exchanged a shy grin and blushes cheeks.

"See you later, Shishido-san," Ohtori said softly. Shishido smiled, "Mm. Later, Choutarou,"

The younger man left and Shishido couldn't stop stare longingly at him. It's barely ten seconds and already, he missed the warmness and the softness of Ohtori's lips, his soft moan and his inviting creamy skin behind that thick sweater he wore everyday…

He was so happy when he saw after several walks, Choutarou looked back shyly and smiled at him. Shishido quickly gave him one pretty wink. The white haired man chuckled with blushed cheeks, before waved once again and left for real this time.

Shishido walked along the empty hallway, covered his spot softly with History textbook, and inhaled deeply. He was thinking about what he should imagined about Choutarou in the toilet later… as he heard a call, "Shishido-sensei,"

Shishido almost jumped in shock. He covered his spot more, tried to make a natural smile. The one who called him was Taki, the Japanese teacher. At least it's not Atobe, the young headmaster. But still, since when Taki was standing there? Can it be that he saw them when they're coming out from cupboard before?

"Um, yes?" Shishido tried to stay calm. He tried to look busy tying up his tie while waiting for Taki's answer. Taki made a frown face and said, "You didn't come, did you?"

Shishido coughed, "W-What?"

"To the teacher gathering yesterday," Taki sighed, "It was dead silence. I was stuck there with the old teachers, and was very very bored!"

"O-Oh," Shishido laughed, then said casually, "Um, well, can we talk about it later? Like, you see, I really gotta go to the toilet…"

"Well, sure," Taki sighed, "See you later,"

"Yeah," Shishido grinned, glad he can get away this fast. But then as he took few steps away from Taki, he froze as Taki said, "Nice hickey, by the way. You don't have another option except wear your tie tighter today, Shishido-sensei,"

Shishido looked back, and saw a sly smile in Taki's face. He blushed, and said, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not, since you already gave very good things to be heard on the hallway after a very bored night," Taki winked.

Shishido cursed, and rushed to the toilet.

**H-Haru-chan, I hope you like it!**

**By the way, if a teacher as hot as Shishido was teaching History in my school, I think I won't asleep even A BIT.**


End file.
